Augmentia
by blatantlyorangetiger
Summary: Welcome to Augmentia and the (horrible) 22nd century! Now you're going to die, be stuck in a video game for eternity and possibly become a stranger to even yourself... but that's okay, the current 'world' you live in isn't being threatened by total idiots with too much time on their hands. Oh, and that boy you liked (before you died) - well, he's involved, too... RinxLen and more


_Erm. Okay._

_Disclaimer: ...don't even ask. It'll just make me depressed._

_Author explanation thing?: THE STORY is like an altered version of this story plan I made up fo' English like, last term or something. erghj_  
_Yeah, I changed it slightly since the original story had that when people go to sleep while playing the game... they can almost never wake up. But I don't want to make this too intense, anyway, since Rin's condition is pretty intense enough. Eheh. And um, I need people to wake up._

_But it's still set in the same (kind-of) future scenario (2135-2137), in the same place (Augmentia/Earth/boohoo) and a similar plot (the original had a virus threatening to attack or whatever, but not anymore... YOU'LL SEE, MY MINIONS. And the protagonist doesn't have magical glasses. yey)._

_The name Augmentia is derived from 'augmented reality'. Oh yeah, that's also a song by Rin/Len using their appends. IT'S PRETTY AWESOME. YOU SHOULD CHECK. IT. OUT. But I also heard about augmented realities from the Documentary Channel. YES, I HAVE NO LIFE. LITERALLY. KIDS MY AGE ARE PARTYING AND HAVING SEX (Goodbye, brain cells). WHILE I AM... thinking about Rin and Len and their sexy love. Hot, sexy incest. Mmhmm. jokes I don't usually write incest. I need to keep my stories half-clean at least because I don't know when my mother/sister/father (wait, he can't even use a computer... never mind) will snoop in my files. e A e_

_My inspiration (yes, a Vocaloid song) was... (wait, let me Google it orz) 'The Cursed Glasses - Stray Girl in Her Lenses'. I didn't want to like, kidnap the idea or whatever, so I changed it of course - minus the glasses (I called them the 'Infinity Glasses'! Boom! No, I'm not very original; blegh)_  
_Oh yeah, and there's no creepy Gakupo._  
_In fact, I don't even know if Gakupo will be part of this story - MAYBE. ARGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE PLOT WILL PROBABLY CHANGE HALFWAY THROUGH. I'm still thinking about Miku's role in the story... should she be a bitch... or a turtle... uh, dunno._

_I HAAAAAAAAAAATE MYYYYYYYY WRIIIIITINGGGG. I'll probably regret posting this later... pfft, hahahaha Regret Message. (Regret Massage... bwhahaha omg no)_

_Man, I am a strange kid. Anyway, enjoy! ...people who have read the above... or whatever..._

* * *

**一**

There was a time in my life where I believed that I was never going to die. Or I hoped so, anyway. No one wants to die; everyone wants to live forever – right? There's so many things you want to do, but can't complete possibly all missions by the end of your lifetime…

And then we live with the constant worry – _When will I die?_ _What happens after I die? Where will I go? What will I be?_ No one knows; no one has gone and come back to tell us, right? Well, there are those few people who supposedly 'died' and went to heaven and talked to God or whatever – but how do we know they're not lying? It could've been a dream, an illusion that they _made up_. Or maybe I just have little religious faith in me.

I died when I was fourteen. I didn't see it coming, honestly – no doppelganger, no Death God, no whatever coming to tell me I was going to _die_ all of a sudden. It just… happened. One day, I was there, the next day… gone.

I evoke every detail of the very last moment of my life. You know, it's the year 2135, everything's all fast-paced and shiny – the technology's great, pollution is booming and we're on the brink of a World War III due to poverty and all sorts of crap that never seem to go away. That's the problem – technology. People, everywhere, driving around in their sleek hover cars, completely oblivious to those around them. Then there's me – the kid crossing the pedestrian, bopping her head to some new junky music. What happened next? Oh, I don't know… maybe it _hit _me.

The few freaking seconds before I die is happening to look up and see some drunken idiot heading straight towards you with a derp look on their face. I remember shrieking so loud, so loud that I'm pretty sure I ruined my vocal cords – and that even if I didn't die in the first place, I probably wouldn't be able to speak again. And then… nothing – it's like, 'Oh, hi, you're dead.'

There was a darkness that lasted for ages – like something was eating the light from my mind, like I was trapped as a prisoner in some nightmare I could never wake up from. No pain… no nothing. And I just thought… Well, that's funny; I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to anyone.

It isn't funny. It's horrible. Just knowing – _knowing that you'll never see them again _– it kills _you_, it kills something _inside of you_, _absolutely destroys every part _of _you_. My parents… even though I didn't see them much and thought they never loved me, because they worked a truckload to keep me alive… or that boy I liked since forever, aka my best friend… I couldn't say goodbye, or thank you, or anything to them.

If only I knew I was going to die. Not knowing is the worst thing. I was stupid, I should've treated _every day _like my last – but I took it all for granted. It's almost like karma just turned around and said, "Well, it serves you right for being selfish and horrible, you narcissistic brat."

So I wasn't the nicest person in the world; yes, that's true. I've been spoilt for half of my life – having rich parents, living in a state-of-the-art, gigantic apartment in a floating city with millions of maids and servants to serve me when I command, being an only child…

I looked down on the kids living lower than me, because most of my life, I played at home, alone. I was born sickly, actually, so my parents never wanted me outside because the dense air pollution and other crap wouldn't help much; therefore, I never got the chance to meet people… outside.

Well, my opinion changed when I met… him. It was in the spring, when the holographic cherry-blossom trees were in full bloom. My nanny took me outside because I _begged _and _begged_ to go for a walk in the beautiful, 'fake' gardens.

Given being I was about eight, I was curious and eager on exploring the 'outer world'. About this time, I got better from my illness, so Mum and Dad weren't as strict on me – and, well… they had to work a lot, so they cared less, really.

The day I met him, the nanny went to go buy ice-cream and so I was sitting on the park bench, alone. Suddenly, there was this loud crash from behind me and when I looked around, I saw a boy, about my age, face-first in the ground by a plastic tree. My first thought was; _did he just fall from the sky?_ (He fell from the tree, actually, he told me that later…)

He had soft, flaxen hair, tied back into a ponytail. There were replica leaves and twigs in it, sticking out everywhere – honestly; he looked a bit like Tarzan at first. When he peeled his face away from the ground, spitting out dirt and muttering something about his body aching, I saw he had the most stunning azure eyes I've seen. They were _exhilarating_; bottomless and so clear, like the oceans you see on television or computer screens. They don't exist anymore… well, except in his eyes, only.

You know, me being a kid who never really went outside much, I just gawked at him in shock. The boy noticed my gaping after he stood up, patting himself free of mud, leaves and sticks. When he looked at me, I quickly looked away shyly and blushed. I mean – what was I to do?

The next minute, he boldly marched over and sat down on the park bench beside me. The boy stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Len. Are you new here?"

Frightened by his sudden rash action, I recoiled away and scowled. "E-eh, what? I've been here all my life!" I exclaimed angrily, flushing. Len tilted his head and frowned, appearing to be studying me.

"Really? I've never seen you before. What's your name?" he asked. Len wasn't dressed as extravagantly as I was – only in a plain, button-up blouse and some jeans. Plus, he didn't seem to mind the fact that he had a huge dirt mark on his shirt.

I harrumphed, folding my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes. Yes, I did mention that I was quite a brat. "Uh-huh, I live in that building over there." I stated, pointing at the apartment building opposite of us. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls and he looked at me in disbelief. "Anyway, I'm Rin." I added, snubbing his offering for a handshake.

"_Reeeeeeeeeally?_" Len gasped, holding a hand to his mouth, "My mum said all the rich, snobby people live there! Apparently they're really ugly because of that, too. Why aren't you ugly?" Don't worry, I was told that the lower-class people were grubs and were hideous themselves. Len wasn't matching that category, exactly…

"Huh! Well I was told that you commoners were stinky and crude! Just like you!" I spat, grimacing. I've never been good with people.

Len glared. "I'm not stinky! I have a shower every night, thank you very much!" he retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's hard to believe! You have dirt all over your face!" I argued.

Len frowned and started wiping his face with his hand. But he kept missing it, and that annoyed me – having a perfectionist for a mother wasn't the best influence. "No, not there!" I exclaimed, taking my handkerchief from my pocket, "Here!" I started rubbing the dirt off his cheek.

Once I cleaned all the dirt of his face, I sighed exaggeratedly and rolled my eyes. "Jeez, you're really stupid."

Len turned red and looked away, folding his arms across his chest. "Thank you," he mumbled meekly, obviously embarrassed that I had to help him clean his face.

"Oh, Rin, you've made a friend?" the nanny asked when she returned. I realised Len's eyes had lit up when he saw her.

"Eh, Aunty Prima, is this the girl you look after?" he asked in shock. The nanny laughed and patted his head. Yeah, my nanny was Len's mother's sister. Quite a small world, it was.

After that, the nanny took me to see Len a few more times and we soon became best friends. We played all the time; he and I would go to the arcade and try all the new games, or run amuck in the mall… Even after Prima no longer needed to look after me, we still met each other.

Soon, my feelings grew for him. It was hard for them _not to_, at first I denied it – but everything about him was charming; his personality and his looks… All the girls in the neighbourhood swooned over him, too, and were jealous at our close relationship.

Len changed me; he showed me to a whole other side of the world. He made me smile. He made me have the best fun in my life. But… all those things… they can't just last forever… not on my account, anyway.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked, horrified. He and I were now thirteen, and he brought me to the ice-cream parlour down the road to talk to me about something. That something wasn't good news.

Len cleared his throat and looked down at his untouched bowl of ice-cream. "I, um, uh… my mum, she wants me to live with my dad for a while… over in the land city." he mumbled, poking the ice-cream with his spoon. "I'm leaving next week."

My spoon clattered to the bowl. "N-next _week_? Are you serious?" I could hardly believe it – why so soon? Why _now_? I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes already. Len sighed and frowned.

"Mum planned it as soon as possible…" he murmured, refusing to make eye contact with me, "It won't be too long, hopefully – maybe three years or so." I felt as if I was about to throw up. Instead, I just gaped at him.

"Three years?" I whispered. Len looked up at me.

"I don't want to go, Rin, but I have to. If I could run away, I would, but I have nowhere else to stay." he said, slouching down in his chair. "I'll still email you and everything; we can keep in touch, right?"

Somehow, a tear escaped from my eye and fell into the bowl of ice-cream. How embarrassing – I was crying in front of Len. "Y-yeah, we can email and talk on the phone…" I mumbled, not sounding convinced.

That last week with him was the fastest week of my life. Soon, I was saying goodbye to him and crying uncontrollably. I cried a lot. I was always a cry baby, always; Len used to tease me about it. But this time, he just smiled sadly and hugged me.

"I promise we'll meet again, Rin, I won't be gone forever." he said before he left for the airport. Except… well…

…we never met again and _I _was the one who was going to be gone forever – not him. Now, I wish I hadn't been so scared that time of admitting my feelings for him. I believed we would meet again, I believed that the next time we _would _meet I could confess _then_. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. And I can explain why I feel so empty inside.

AUGMENTIA

When I first open my eyes, after a long, long time of darkness, I don't know whether I should be surprised or confused. I'm standing in a field – a large, open prairie speckled with colourful and vibrant flowers. I can _feel _the grass under my feet and brushing up against legs… it feels moist and unusual – I don't know how to explain it; I've never seen or felt _real _grass before.

The perfect weather and beautiful scenery surrounding… it brings me to the question – _Is this heaven? _I mean, it _has _to be, right? I'm dead… yeah, it must be. So… heaven really does exist?

I'm startled out of my daze as a voice calls out to me. I turn and there's a boy standing nearby, a Cheshire-like grin on his face. He looks a year or so older than me, and has teal hair and turquoise eyes. What strikes me is that he has _wings _– big, feathery, white wings – on his back. Is he an angel? You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me…

"Kagamine Rin is it?" he says smoothly, maintaining the smirk on his face. Actually, his smile was kind of annoying; I felt this sudden urge to kick it right off his face. I nod curtly, eyeing him suspiciously. "Welcome to Augmentia, then." The boy outstretches his hands to the surrounding scenery.

Uh, wait – _Augmentia_? What the heck is that? "Um, who are you? And what the burger is Augmentia?" I ask bluntly with a frown. The boy holds out his hand to me, chuckling.

"Oh, my apologies – I'm Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo." he introduces. I ignore the offering for a handshake and narrow my eyes, expecting him to say more. Mikuo clears his throat. "Before I continue, you're well aware you're dead, right?" he queries.

I raise my eyebrow. "Uh… yeah, has this got to do with me being dead?"

Mikuo nods briefly, the smile not even leaving his face. Ugh… creepy _and_ annoying… "Yes, yes – to a certain degree." he says, waving his hand. 'To a certain degree'? What exactly does _that _mean? Okay, now I'm slightly worried. "Augmentia isn't heaven if you're asking, although, it _could _be a heaven for us, I suppose." Mikuo explains calmly.

I can't help but shoot him my most confused look. "Excuse me?" I say, hoping he'd elaborate _that _statement a bit more.

Mikuo chuckles – probably at my confusion. "Augmentia is an augmented reality; a world of a very realistic video game – the highest quality video game you can get – having all the five senses of the real world; hearing, sight, taste, touch and smell. My father created Augmentia in hopes of opening it to the public for players all over the world to join." I still don't get what this has to do about dead people. "In order for people to _play _Augmentia, though, they must go into an unconscious state where they're actually 'dreaming' of the game. Because of the fact that the game can only be played while in a comatose situation, my father wondered if people who died while playing the game, if possible, were to still continue to play the game. And if that was true, he began to wonder if he could connect the people who are about to die so they could continue to live in the game and still experience 'life' like on Earth.

At that time, when I was still alive, I was actually dying of a very rare illness… and so, through desperation of me not dying unsatisfied, my father attempted to connect me up with the game. It was a successful operation and I died during gameplay, resulting in me being stuck here… forever." And I am officially shitting my pants from absolute terror at this sweet little story. "Then you, Kagamine Rin, got in a little accident which flew you into a very deep coma and earned you a great deal of brain damage – thus resulting in you most likely to never wake up. Your parents were affiliates of my father and asked if they could donate you, along with eight other people in near-death situations, so you can continue to 'live' in this augmented reality and continue to 'live'. At the moment, the game isn't on the market yet, so you, those eight other people and I have the whole of Augmentia to ourselves." he finishes, still smiling.

Why the heck does he smile so much? It's sending freaking chills down my spine. "But what happens if I don't want to be stuck playing a video game forever?" I ask, feeling sick at all this new information. I mean… the thought of dead people stuck in this fake reality forever…

"Well, you'll just have to wait until the augmented reality is destroyed." he replies simply. "Anyway, since we cannot wake up if we 'die' in the game, we've been given the title as 'Angels'; hence the white wings on yours and my back." I look over my shoulder to check he's being serious, and yes, surprisingly, the Cheshire cat is actually telling the truth. Large white wings are equipped to my back – I didn't even notice, but wouldn't they be heavy? Meh, can we even fly with these?

"Even if we're reduced to a 0 HP state, we'll only just 'faint' in the game – the same strategy used in Pokémon. But instead, we'll only be unconscious for about three to twenty-four hours while we 'heal' our own status, unless another player happens to be coming by and heals us by any chance. Thus, we're technically like gods in the game – since we're given an endless amount of ventures.

"My father came up with the idea that when the game is released on the market… well, we have to act as certain guides to characters – we're given the job of sometimes acting as saviours to them; as in, saving them from high-level monsters that threaten to 'kill' them, or healing them when they're nearly about to 'die'. Besides, we're all given head starts in the game, so it's expected of us since we will all be higher levels than any player and looked up to as heroes naturally." Oh joy, I've always wanted to be a video game hero.

Mikuo pulls a round, black object from his bag slung over his shoulder. "I guess we should 'sign you up', shouldn't we? All players have to have a nickname and special powers… it's an RPG, of course." he states, pressing the black button in the middle. The object whirs to life and floats out of the palm of his hand and into the air.

I frown, watching as it hovers above Mikuo's head. "Er, what the heck is that?" I ask.

Mikuo shrugs his shoulders. "A Teleporter – the only kind of Teleporter that takes us _anywhere _in Augmentia; only the staff of the Augmentia team or special players, like us, can have them. Normal players can only get the Starter Teleporter; a device that teleports you ten metres distance radius, the Intermediate Teleporter; a device that teleports you fifty metres distance radius and the Expert Teleporter; a device that teleports you a hundred metres distance radius." After a few moments of standing in an awkward silence, he looks at me expectantly, "Do you want to be left here to be attacked by monsters or not?" Oh right, I'm supposed to walk over to him… What does he think I am – a psychic?

I walk closer to Mikuo and he rolls his eyes, "Okay, don't panic or anything, it'll just be a little 'poof'." he mentions. He looks up at the Teleporter, sighing. "Location: Newman's Village." he instructs. Suddenly, the scenery fizzes away and is replaced by a town centre – several people seem to be here… but when I look at them, a 'label' appears above their heads that reads, 'NPC'. So they don't all have real people playing…

"Just like all players, we have to complete missions, too. Every first mission a player must complete is their identity in Augmentia – their nickname, their race, their power… etc. Of course, alive players sort that out when they 'sign up' to the game. But for us, we have to do it a little differently… we must visit the Identity Master – a NPC who files our information. Follow me." Mikuo speaks, starting to walk off towards a dark alleyway. "No alive players will know of the Identity Master, unless they accidentally discover it, but that's no matter because it won't apply to them since they've already created their character details. It'll just introduce itself and have a display of a variety of information about character's identities."

We stop in front of a door that looks shabby. It smells in the alleyway like beer and the earth – pretty successful effect for a video game. Mikuo opens the door and we walk into a dimly lit room, where, sitting crouched in the corner, is a hooded figure scribbling silently onto some parchment. It looks up at us. "Welcome, I'm the Identity Master. How may I help you?" it says automatically. "Here you can read up about character's identities, including statuses, powers, abilities…" the Identity Master rambles on. Mikuo rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." he orders bluntly and it stops speaking, "Thank you. We're here to fill out details for the Angel player, Kagamine Rin. Can we please have the detail form?" The Identity Master nods stiffly, before turning away mechanically and fetching a scroll and quill set aside. The scroll is an old piece of parchment, with a golden ribbon wrapped around it to keep it closed.

It opens up the scroll and it hovers in mid-air – like magic. The NPC hands me the quill. "Please fill out all assets of the form. When you are done, roll the scroll back up and give it back to me." it instructs.

I look at the form.

_**Character Nickname**_:

"What you want your character's name to be. I recommend calling it Rin, there's no use in changing your identity." Mikuo comments. I nod and write down '_Rin_', before moving onto the next question.

_**Birthday (DD/MM/YYYY): **__27/12/2121_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Race: **_

I look at Mikuo expectantly, waiting for him to explain. "Choose between… beast – part human and part animal or creature; elf; faerie or nymph; troll; demon; vampire… or human." he lists. Uh… what?

"Which is best?" I ask, frowning. Mikuo shrugs his shoulders.

"For a girl like you, probably a human." he states. "I'm a beast." He points at the two cat ears on his head that I totally missed (I'm not the observant type and the ears sort of blended into his hair) and they wiggle accordingly. I write down '_Human_'; not that I care what I am, anyway.

_**Class: **_

Oh, come _on_. Mikuo sighs. "The classes available for a human are mage, witch or wizard, warrior, ranger, priest or priestess, ninja, blood bender, element bender or rogue. You can choose up to two." Er, whatever, I'll be a witch and a ranger. Seems decent enough.

_**Element:**_

"You can choose three elements of the ten; water, wind, earth, fire, light, dark, electricity, psychic, ice or aether." Mikuo explains. I write down '_Psychic, electricity, ice_'. "Those will be the base of your spells or attacks." he adds.

I realise I'm at the bottom of the sheet. "Usually, normal players can choose their appearance, but since we're dead… well, we don't really get a choice. It's not too bad for you, though, since you're pretty cute anyway." Mikuo states smoothly with that irritatingly, unchanging smirk.

"Don't make me hit you." I say darkly, shooting a glare at him from over my shoulder. I take one look at the scroll, before rolling it back up and handing it back to the Identity Master.

"In advance, you cannot change your details in the future once these have been set. Are you sure you want to carry out with this identity?" it asks. That… made me feel increasingly unsure about this decision. I nod slowly and the Identity Master holds the scroll over a lit candle. I watch as the scroll catches on fire; the flames turning an intense yellow to a cold blue – and then suddenly, the scroll vanishes and a measly-looking wand with a star is replaced. The Identity Master hands it to me. "This is your artefact – every player has one. You are to use it to fight against monsters or other players – and as you level up, it levels up too." I take the wand and eye it like a piece of rotten fish. Right, I'm supposed to _kill _people with this… uh-huh.

"All players must name their artefacts, so they are able to summon it on command. To name your artefact, hold it out in front of you and say, '_Namije gho achifek na…_' before reciting what you wish to name it." It explains. What the refrigerator was that language back there?

I have no idea what to call my stupid wand… but whatever… "_Namije gho achifek na…_" I mumble, "Uh… Staff of Saffron Gemini." Perfectly stupid name for a stupid wand. Suddenly, the wand starts to glow and shudders. A sharp burning sensation shoots up my arm and I look at it to see that a weird tattoo of some sort is being imprinted there. When it finishes glowing and burning the crap out of my arm, I see there's a star with cursive writing underneath. It reads, '_Achifek na Staff of Saffron Gemini_'.

"Now, to summon and unsummon your artefact, you must chant the summon spell. To summon, you say, '_Sammona ei achifek na…_' before reciting your artefact's name. To unsummon, you say, '_Sammona ei achifek en…_' before reciting its name. Try to unsummon and resummon your artefact right now." The Identity Master instructs.

"Um… _Sammona ei achifek en _Staff of Saffron Gemini." I recite and the wand disappears, making the tattoo on my arm glow for a few suspended moments, before it returns to normal. "_Sammona ei achifek na_ Staff of Saffron Gemini." The wand materialises in the air in front of me, once again making the tattoo glow.

"Very good. You have finished the character detail process. You are to start at level one like all beginner players. To view your character information, simply imagine, 'Character Information: Me' for it to show up. To view other character's information, simply imagine, 'Character Information:…' and their name. Good luck on your quest." The Identity Master waves us off and Mikuo sighs wearily, dragging me out of the room and back into the alleyway.

"Seriously, 'Staff of Saffron Gemini'?" he asks with a snicker. I blush.

"It's all I could think of." I mutter, looking down in embarrassment. "What's the name of your artefact?" I inquire and Mikuo turns red, chuckling nervously.

"Uh… um… 'The Leek Blade',"

I raise my eyebrows at him and snort internally. "Were you high when you named it? Because that, sir, is the _worst _name I've ever heard." I state, grinning. Mikuo folds his arms over his chest.

"I like leeks, okay?" Gross, onions; I hate onions.

AUGMENTIA

We're standing at the foot of a dark, eerie forest. "So, let's learn how to use our artefact and fight monsters." Mikuo says simply. I'm curious to know why he always smirks… is he a sadist or something? He _could _be, I guess.

"Monsters can usually be found in forests, meadows, large bodies of water, ruins, deserts… whatever, but not in main areas like towns, villages or cities. You can fight them either in the wild or in tournaments; you'll usually know when a tournament's on because they'll have it on the local message boards. For now, tournaments won't be running until Augmentia is open to public and has enough players to run something that big." Mikuo explains with a bored expression, "The Angels and Staff will be having a meeting before Augmentia is opened to public, by the way, just so we know what's going on and what to do."

I nod. "What do we do in the time between now and the opening of Augmentia?" I query. Mikuo shrugs.

"Uh, I dunno, level up heaps so you can own some newbies who dare to challenge you?" he suggests – still smirking, by the way (I swear, he'd probably get serious wrinkles from smiling so much). I frown at the suggestion, but… okay. "No, seriously, we have to level up and get a grip of Augmentia first before other players arrive so, when they ask us stuff, we know it."

"Right." I say, folding my arms over my chest. "That'll be fun." Sarcasm intended here.

Mikuo rolls his eyes. "Oh, get over it, Negative Nancy." he mutters, "Anyway, when we walk into this forest, there's going to be monsters high and low, waiting to attack – so keep a look out. And I suggest you avoid getting hurt, because it still _does _hurt – coming from someone who's arm has been bitten off by one before. They have reduced the pain rating, though; since that would be pure human torture and illegal… so don't worry about it too much."

Oh, that's _great _to know. Not.

"Summon your artefact, it's going to come in handy… although, all beginner players can do is hit monsters with them." Mikuo states, summoning his artefact – The Leek Blade. It's… some fancy-looking sword. He swings it around showily, almost cutting my head off in the process. Dickhead. "When you level up, you learn more attacks – abilities, if you call it."

I reluctantly summon my stupid, godforsaken wand (which is apparently supposed to kill things _by _hitting them…? Don't know how, because it's lighter than a feather, but whatever) and do a fancy pose, mocking the character's from those magic-girl anime. "Okay, I'm ready to whoop some monster butt." I say and Mikuo shakes his head slowly at me.

"Whatever, let's go."

We step into the eerie woodland, teeming with crawling creatures. It's reasonably five seconds later when a gross-mutant-pig-looking-thing jumps out in front of us and a message flashes above both of us in the air;

_A lv. 2 Forest Pig appeared!_

Mikuo grins, mutters some sort of spell under his breath (which I didn't catch, in case you haven't noticed) and swings his sword at the pig stealthily, slicing part of its stomach. This causes blood to spill out all over the ground. Ew, ew, such a gross and weird game. More messages flash above us;

_(Angel) Expert Player Mikuo challenged the lv.2 Forest Pig!_

_(Angel) Expert Player Mikuo is now in battle with lv.2 Forest Pig!_

Mikuo slashes his blade again and it cuts the pigs head off. It's corpse drops to the ground and goes limp, obviously defeated already. After a few suspended moments of waiting in silence, the pig's body-parts 'disappear', along with the blood spilled everywhere.

_(Angel) Expert Player Mikuo has won the battle against lv.2 Forest Pig!_

_(Angel) Expert Player Mikuo has gained 12EXP and 3AC!_

When Mikuo looks back at me to bluff, I just roll my eyes. "Let me guess, you've already levelled up so it's as easy as pie to beat, right?" I query. He smirks and gives a thumbs-up.

"Yep, level 22, I am." he states proudly. I'd like to smack him in the face sometime. Another Forest Pig jumps out of the shrubbery, frothing at the mouth and grunting. Sheesh, feral and ugly-looking things, these are…

_A lv.2 Forest Pig appeared!_

"You're turn, Rin," Mikuo steps back and holds out his arm in an offering gesture at the pig. "To challenge it, just get its attention by attacking. To attack, chant your first ability, 'Hit', and let your artefact do the work."

"Um… okay," I mumble, raising my wand above my head in an attacking stance, "**Hit**!" On command, the wand flies out of my hand and hits the pig across the head. It grunts and groans, turning its blazing red gaze set on me.

_(Angel) Beginner Player Rin challenged the lv.2 Forest Pig!_

_(Angel) Beginner Player Rin is now in battle with lv.2 Forest Pig!_

The pig lunges at me and I dodge it's attack, barely. "Keep hitting it! Don't give it a chance to attack you, you moron!" Mikuo exclaims, trying to stifle laughter from behind his hand – he's clearly finding this hilarious. How am I supposed to know these things? Like I said, I'm not a psychic, but whatever.

I keep performing this 'Hit' attack, what seems like hundreds of times until the pig is bruised and battered, stumbling around dizzily. Suddenly, another message crosses the screen;

_(Angel) Beginner Player Rin learned ability __**Icicle Hit**__!_

Um… what? No I didn't, but okay. "**Icicle Hit**!" I shout, throwing the wand one more time at the pig. In mid-air, ice shards ripple across the head of the wand. It hits the pig square on and pierces the skin, creating a large gash which spills a pool of blood onto the ground. The Forest Pig gives one last mangled groan, before shuddering and 'disappearing', along with its blood and other whatnot. My wand returns back to its normal state.

_(Angel) Beginner Player Rin has won the battle against lv.2 Forest Pig!_

_(Angel) Beginner Player Rin has gained 15EXP and 5AC!_

_(Angel) Beginner Player Rin has reached level 2!_

"Nice… very nice, Rin. Well done." Mikuo praises, holding up his hand for a high-five. I snub it, though. He sighs. "Okay, now that you've got that down, you can do all the missions for the NPC's in the town centre. All the missions in Newman's village are beginner missions, which basically take you all the way up to level 10. When you reach level 10, I'll come back and we'll continue training." And then he hands me a Teleporter – the 'special' one. "Only use this in case of _emergencies_, like there's a meeting in the town centre for the Angels or Staff or whatever. There are other Angels and Staff playing this game, so you may run into them over time…"

Mikuo winks and jumps up into the tree (please, don't ask how he did that… I still don't get the whole idea of this game…). "Adieu!" he calls as he swings off from the branches, deeper into the forest – leaving me alone. Mikuo must be a ninja or something…

He's lucky he escaped before I hit him.

* * *

_Ew, no, this won't be a MikuoxRin story. I can't handle anything but RinxLen. Lenxanyone else or Rinxanyone else makes me want to eat sharp cacti. IT'S SO PAINFUL. URGGGGH RINXMIKUO STORIES CAN GO AWAY FOREVER. No offence intended, guys. Just... venting, here._

_LOL I DON'T PLAY RPG'S MUCH SO WHAT THE FUDGE. THIS STORY IS SO BAD ahahahaha someone hit me with a brick._

_Will I even make it RinxLen in the end? Should I do something bad...? e u e eheeheheheeeheh._

_This story wasn't supposed to be exactly depressing and all, but, as usual... I kill either Rin or Len. It's like, 'Oh nu, we can neva be togetha cuz we're like dead/alive fate y do u do that?' and I like to make people angry/sad/frustrated (it's my personality. cough Ihaveahiddenpersonality cough)_

_I have another story, where I don't plan on killing them (because it's humour, uh, okay, people don't die in funny stories... that much. Unless it's a funny death, like someone got accidentally eaten by a freaking dolphincake or something). Should I post it or should I not...? mm, I have to do like sixty commissions/requests (what is with these people? OMG DRAW ME PLZ DRAW THIS DRAW THAT QUICKLY okay guys, I don't have freaking eighty hands and heaps of time to spare but... sure, fine)._

_Don't review this. Make me regret ever posting this. REGRET MESSAGE. NAGARETE YUKU GARASU NO KOBIN-  
MAKE ME SO DEPRESSED I WILL VOMIT UP MY KIDNEYS.  
Wait, no, I need that... or those... no, now I'm getting my kidney mixed up with my lungs. That's why I hate biology. Also because we have to dissect things and I hate the sight of blood and stuff... like... that crap is supposed to stay IN YO' BODY, MAN, that's why there's skin covering that shiz._

_By the way, don't get angry if this doesn't get updated ever again. I tend to start a story... and then leave it... forever...  
_

_In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite the excited speaker. And I'm hungry; I should probably make lunch (at two o'clock in the afternoon, okay)._

_AND RIN'LL MEET NEW CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... actually, the first few chapters will be pretty slow and boring because I have to explain how the game works and stuff... ergh, Augmentia won't open until... 'later'. And shiznit._

_OKAY I'M GOING TO BE A NARCISSISTIC, MEAN AUTHOR AND SAY REVIEW MY STORY OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN._

_I'm just kidding but type yo' thoughts in that box, okay?_

_SAY YOU LOVE ME. DO YOU LAHV ME? DO YOU?_

_vv_

_there_

_right_

_down_

_hurr_

_kthnxbai_

_- blatantlyorangetiger_

_Hey, I just forgot-_

_LEN SLEEPS WITH RABBITS AND HAS AN UNCONDITIONAL OBSESSION WITH HIS TWIN SISTER._

_Okay, I'm serious this time. TvT Bye and thanks to those who took the time to read... all of the above. You are truly an amazing person and deserve an award from not being driven insane by my crappy story-writing skills and extremely-long author notes. ;3_

_**Side note:** The chapter title is 'one' in Japanese Kanji. It's a line. Yes. Really. A line. ONE LINE. EASY, HUH?_

_- blatantlyorangetiger_


End file.
